How to make your babysitter go nuts
by LeaMIsMyLove
Summary: Will and Shelby Shuester have three kids, Puck who is 17, and their twins Santana and Rachel who are both 16. When Will and Shelby leave for New York for three months the three siblings are left alone with a babysitter. They don't accept this and they're willing to go ALL THE WAY to make their babysitter leave, but what if one day they've gone to far? Finchel mostly/Quick/Brittana
1. The babysitter

**Okay guys I came up with this idea and of course I had to write it ;)**

**PLEASE REVIEW SO I KNOW IF I SHOULD CONTINUE OR NOT!**

**Summary: Will and Shelby Shuester have three kids, Puck who is 17, and their twins Santana and Rachel who are both 16. When Will and Shelby leave for New York for three months the three siblings are left alone with a babysitter. They don't accept this and they're willing to go ALL THE WAY to make their babysitter leave, but what if one day they've gone to far? Pairings Finchel (Mainly)/Quick/Brittana (FINCHEL STORY!)**

**A/N I actually like Emma a lot but she just fit right in this story as the babysitter so sorry if I hurt your feelings!**

**I don't own Glee *sob***

**Enjoy (:**

_**How to make your babysitter go nuts **_

'WHAT? Dad you can't be serious!' said Rachel

'Yeah!' said Santana 'A babysitter dad? Really? We're not three anymore!'

'I'm sorry guys!' said Will Shuester 'But me and your mom are going to New York for three months and we can't leave you without supervision, which is why I asked Ms Pillsbury to babysit you'

'Come on guys she's not that bad' said Shelby

'Did you ever see her?' said Puck 'That woman is a freak! I am NOT going to share a roof with that!'

'Puck Shuester!' said Shelby 'That is no way to talk about a person'

'But it's true!' said Puck

'He's right' said Santana 'That woman is loco'

'She'll take care of you for these three months and that's that!' said Will who was starting to get mad 'Your mother and I are leaving tomorrow so she'll be here at 11 am'

'Forget it I am not getting up before two pm just to see that freak' said Puck

'You'll be there or you're grounded for the next three months' said Shelby

'Fine' grumbled Puck and they all sighed, this were going to be three very long months

* * *

'I love you all so much' said Shelby

'We love you too mom' said Rachel 'now go before you'll miss your plane'

'I can't believe I'm doing this' said Shelby 'I wish I could take you with me!'

'Take me!' said Rachel

'We can't Rach I'm sorry' said Will and he kissed his daughters forehead

'Goodbye guys and remember be nice to Ms Pillsbury!' said Will before him and Shelby left in the car. Finally they were alone and they could discuss their plan. The three of them went to sit in the livingroom.

'Okay so how are we gonna get the ginger out of here as soon as possible?' said Santana

'We have to have a good plan because she is not a quitter' said Rachel and then Puck got an idea

'We have to do this the good way' said Puck 'We're gonna break her rules, but we'll start nice and we'll get meaner with every rule we break'

'That's genius!' said Rachel and then they heard the front door being opened. They all sat up straight and gave Ms Pillsbury the sweetest smile they could give her when she walked in

'Well hello guys' said Emma

'Hello Ms Pillsbury' said Rachel with an innocent voice

'You can call me Emma dear' said Emma

'We're very happy that you are here' said Santana sweet, but in her head she was throwing up from the sweetness in her voice. This was gonna be hard

'Well I'm very happy to be here' said Emma 'First the rules, No parties, no alcohol, no drugs, no cellphones after 10 pm and most important NO boyfriends or girlfriends' They wanted to keep playing nice but at the last rule they lost it

'ARE YOU CRAY CRAY WOMAN?' yelled Santana 'I AM NOT GONNA SPENT THREE MONTHS APART FROM BRITTS!'

'And there is no way you can seperate Finn from Rachel' said Puck 'Or me from Quinn so you better cancel that rule'

'I will not allow that you three will perform actions with your lovers that are for marriage' said Emma

'Geez woman are you from the 19th century or something?' said Puck

'I am NOT going to stop seeing Finn!' said Rachel 'That is ridiculous!'

'It's ridiculous that your parents even let you date!' said Emma and the three teenagers stormed up to their room

When Rachel was in her room she quickly pulled out her cell and dialed Finns number

_'Hey babe'_

'Finn we have a problem'

_'What is it?'_

'You know how we have a babysitter for three months right?'

_'Yeah why?'_

'She doesn't let us see our boyfriends or girlfriends'

_'Wait so we are not allowed to see eachother for three months?'_

'Exactly'

_'What is this woman? Nuts?'_

'Seems like it, we have to think of a plan Finn'

_'I know, put puck and Santana on the line'_

*Rachel calls Puck and Santanas cell and adds him to the conversation with her and Finn*

**'The Puckster'**

_**'Snix here'**_

'Noah, San we have to think of a plan to see Finn, Quinn and Brittany'

_**'I know! This woman is cray cray'**_

**'Okay listen we have to drop the let's play nice act cause that won't work'**

'I could've figured that out myself Noah'

**'Listen Rae! Okay so friday night we are gonna have a huge party in this house, invite the whole school for all I care, Ms crazy pants will flip!'**

_'That's an amazing idea!'_

'Yeah we have to show her that we are the ones we rule this place not her!'

**'We'll discuss it further tomorrow I'm off I have some hot sexts from Quinn waiting for me'** *Puck hung up*

**_'And I have to paint my nails'_** *Santana hung up*

_'Looks like it's just me and you now babe'_

'You wanna come over?'

_'I thought that was forbidden?'_

'Do you seriously think I'm going to listen to her?'

_'I'll be there in a sec babe'_

'Love you'

_'Love you too'_

After ten minutes Rachel heard someone throw pebbles at her window, she opened her window and saw her handsome boyfriend standing there. She smiled, climbed in the tree next to her window and climbed down to Finn. Finn lifted her up from the tree and placed a kiss on her lips.

'Hello beautiful' whispered Finn 'I figured I'd better not go into the house cause your babysitter will flip'

'Not that I would've cared' said Rachel 'My bed is so much more comfortable'

'We can use your bed friday night' said Finn and he winked at her. Rachel smiled and kissed him deep. Finn pressed Rachel up against the house and Rachel moaned. She had missed him so much, even though she had seen him yesterday. She put her hands under his shirt, feeling his abs. Finns hands found her breasts and started massaging them. Rachel softly moaned

'I want you so bad baby' moaned Rachel and Finns hand disappeared under her skirt and shoved her panties aside as Rachel undid his pants and his boxers and guided him inside of her. Finn groaned and then kiss Rachel hard to silence her because she was moaning a little too loud. Rachel was always loud during sex. She moaned into his mounth which turned Finn on even more. He pulled in and out of her fast. They both orgasmed at the same time and when Finn pulled out of her Rachel fell on her knees.

'That was sooo good' sighed Rachel and Finn pulled his boxers and pants on again. He sat down next to her pulled her onto his lap and kissed her

'You're mine' whispered Finn

'I'll always be yours' whispered Rachel 'I love you so much'

'I love you more than you can ever imagine' whispered Finn back and he kissed her again 'You should go back inside before your crazy babysitter catches us here outside'

'I can't wait till friday' whispered Rachel

'It'll be epic' whispered Finn

'It better be' whispered Rachel back, she winked at him and gave him one last kiss before heading back inside through her window.

**Next chapter will be the party and more (:**

**PLEASE TELL ME IF I SHOULD CONTINUE OR NOT!**

**xxx**


	2. The party

**Thank you so much for all the revies (:**

**PLEASE KEEP POSTING REVIEWS!**

**I don't own Glee**

**Enjoy (:**

_**How to make your babysitter go nuts**_

It was friday and tonight the Shuester kids would have a party at their house. They had intvited the whole school so they were sure many people would come. Puck walked through the hallways of McKinley looking for his sister and he found her making out with Finn by her locker

'Yo Rae!' yelled Puck at her 'Stop sucking Finns face and listen'

Rachel stopped kissing Finn and looked at Puck annoyed 'What Noah? This is the only time I'm allowed to see Finn and I'm planning on enjoying it'

'You can have him all for yourself tonight but now we gotta get the booze' said Puck

'Doesn't Dad have enough alcohol?' said Rachel

'By far not enough so I figured you and Finn could get it for me' said Puck

'Why us?' said Rachel

'Cause I've been there way too many times and they don't believe me anymore' said Puck

'I'm gonna need a major make over if you want me to look like I'm 21' said Rachel

'That has been taken care off' said Puck 'Q and San are gonna give you a make over and Kurt is gonna take care of Finn'

'Okay let's do this!' said Rachel

* * *

Finn and Rachel walked into the liquor store like they belonged there. Just looking around, looking at some bottles and starting a conversation so the salesman would think they were old enough to drink. They both looked like they were at least 20 so this should be an easy job

'You can't drink too much tonight honey' said Rachel 'Remember tomorrow is our family day!'

'Right, we're gonna take Ava to the zoo' said Finn while looking at different bottles of wine

'Our daughter will be so happy you know how much she loves animals' said Rahel

'I know she will she's been talking about it all week!' said Finn and he kissed her lips 'We made the cutest kid in the world'

'Yes we did' said Rachel smiling and she swore she heard the salesman say 'Aaaaw' _Mission succeeded _thought Rachel and her and Finn grabbed a few bottles of the best alcohol they could find and they went to the pay desk. For a moment Rachel was scaredthe salesman wouldn't believe them but when he saw Finn wrap his arms around Rachel waist and rest them on her stomach he believed them.

'You do know you can't drink when you're pregnant right?' said the salesman

'I know' said Rachel while she put her hands over Finns 'This our second' and she smiled at him

'Well congratulations' said the man and Finn and Rachel walked out of the store with their alcohol

'That was amazing babe you're an incredible actress' said Finn and he kissed her lips

'You weren't so bad yourself either' said Rachel smiling and she kissed him again. Finn deepened the kiss but it got interrupted by Puck

'Hey lovebirds! you got the booze?'

'Can you be any more annoying?' said Finn when he had seperated his lips from Rachels

'Hell yeah' said Puck when he saw the alcohol 'This is gonna be one hell of a party'

* * *

Emma came home late that evening, well she came home at 11 pm but that was late for her. Her parents were in town so she decided to hang out with them. She trusted the three teens alone at home but little did she know she shouldn't have trusted them. When she walked into the street she heard loud music come from one of the houses. Emma got annoyed, she hated loud music and parties. She was never the person to party, but when she got the Shuesters house she saw that the music was coming from their house! _Are they throwing a party without telling me? _thought Emma and she quickly went inside. Inside there were teens everywhere, literally. She screamed for everyone to get out but the only response she got was

'Relax woman' from a guy that was standing next to her 'You're hot wanna go upstairs?' and he tried to kiss her but Emma looked at him horrified

'Get away from me!' said Emma and she quickly walked away. She had to find one of the Shuesters. She went to the basement to see some people playing spin the bottle and when she looked better she saw Quinn giving Puck a lapdance in only her underwear.

'What is this?' yelled Emma at Puck. Puck pulled Quinn on his lap

'We're having a fucking party WOOOH!' yelled Puck who was clearly wasted

'Do you have a problem with that?' said now angry drunk Quinn 'Because I will kick your ass!'

'N..no' said Emma a little bit frightened by the sudden outburst of Quinn 'Where can I find the others Noah?'

'I think San and Britt are somewhere outside and I'm pretty sure I saw Finn and Rchel go upstairs 30 minutes ago' said Puck and Emma decided to go upstairs. It was more quiet upstairs, it was clear this floor was used as a unholy place or something because everywhere were couples making out or worse. They she heard noises coming from Rachels bedroom

She heard Rachel scream 'O my god baby this is so good yes right there!' and then she heard a male voice say

'I love you so much babe so much' Emma went to Rachels room and when she opened the door she was shocked at what she saw. She saw Finn and Rachel entwined in each other. Their upper halves weren't covered with sheets and to her horror she saw Finns hand touching Rachels breasts very inappropriately.

'WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?' yelled Emma furious and Finn and Rachel looked up shocked. Then Rachels face went to an angry expression

'I'm fucking my boyfriend can't you see?' screamed Rachel back, after that she rolled on top of Finn and started kissing him. Emma ran to the bed and pulled Rachel off Finn

'What the hell do you think you're doing?' said Rachel 'Get off me!'

'I will not allow you two to have intercourse in this house' said Emma 'Or ever!'

'Too bad' said Rachel grinning 'We already went at it like... three times tonight'

'I won't allow this' said Emma 'Get your clothes on RIGHT NOW! and I'll call your parents about this'

Rachel had enough of this, she got out of bed and pushed Emma out of the door. 'Get lost' said Rachel before slamming the door in her face and then she locked it

'Sorry babe that was a total turn off' said Rachel pouting

'Are you kidding me?' said Finn 'You being angry when you're naked is like THE hottest thing ever'

'Well now we have all night to enjoy eachother' said Rachel and she got into bed again 'I bought a new pack of condoms'

'I'm afraid you'll have to buy a new pack after tonight' said Finn

'I don't mind' said Rachel grinning and she kissed him. Finn kissed her back passionately and rolled on top of her. Yes this was definitely worth not having sex for a week.

* * *

The next day Puck woke up on the couch with a sleeping naked Quinn next to him. Thank god they were covered with blankets. He grabbed his head and lay down again. He was having the worst hang over ever, he only remembered like half the stuff that had happened the other night. He remembered something about the freak yelling at him but he mostly just remembered Quinn giving him a lapdance, he smiled. Then Fin and Rachel came walking downstairs hand in hand, she was wearing shorts and his shirt and Finn was just wearing sweatpants without a shirt.

'Goodmorning Noah' said Rachel

'Hey princess' said Puck 'Hey Finn, you two got it on pretty much last night didn't you?'

'Of course we did what did you expect?' said Rachel and Finn was just standing next to her grinning and he placed a kiss on the top of her head

'You better take good care of her Hudson or you'll regret it!' said Puck

'Of course I will' said Finn and he smiled at Rachel 'I will never leave her' then Emma came walking in Santana and Brittany who were just in their underwear

'Okay new rules, you are all grounded!' said Emma

'WHAT?!' said Rachel 'You can't be serious'

'I will not allow what happened last night to happen ever again' said Emma

'This is bullcrap' said Santana and Puck agreed

'No discussion!' said Emma 'You're grounded and that's that!' They all groaned, they needed a new plan, and fast!

**Yeah I made Rachel badass but I like her like this (:**

**PLEASE REVIEW (:**

**XXX**


	3. A new plan

**Thank you so much for all the reviews (:**

**PLEASE KEEP POSTING REVIEWS!**

**I don't own Glee**

**Enjoy (:**

_**How to make your babysitter go nuts**_

'I NEED TO SEE FINN NOW!' said Rachel, her Puck and Santana had a 'Shuester meeting' as they liked to call it in Santanas room. It was now five days after the party and somehow Emma even managed to keep the couples apart at school.

'Rae it's all your fault this plan didn't work!' said Puck

'And how is it my fault?' said Rachel 'She saw Quinn give you a lapdance IN HER UNDERWEAR!'

'And then she saw you and Finn fucking' said Puck 'If you ask me that is way worse'

'It's wasn't like we were somehwere where EVERYONE could see us!' yelled Rachel

'SHUT THE FUCK UP' yelled Santana 'BOTH OF YOU! It's all our fault that this plan didn't work out but we have to think of a new plan!'

'I guess you're right' said Rachel 'We have to think of something so huge she'll flip, it has to be bigger than that party'

'Something bigger than that party?' said Puck 'That's gonna be hard...'

'Come on!' said Rachel 'There has to be something!'

'I know something!' said Santana

'What?' asked Puck and Rachel

'We have to fake Rachel being pregnant' said Santana with an evil grin

'WHAT?' said Rachel 'Santana have you lost your mind?'

'Just listen midget' said Santana 'You being preggers is something she won't know how to deal with I mean look at her I bet she's still a virgin herself! She'll be lost and have no other option than to leave us'

'It's actually a good plan' said Puck

'What?' said Rachel 'You're in this?'

'It's not like you're really pregnant!' said Puck 'Plus it'll be a great practice for your acting'

Rachel thought about it and it acutally seemed like a good idea 'I'm gonna call Finn about it' said Rachel and she grabbed her cellphone

'Put it on speaker' said Santana and she did

_'Hey babe'_

'Hey handsome, Puck and San are here too'

_'Oh hey guys! What did you call for?'_

'We have a great plan to get crazy out of here'

_'Tell me'_

'You're not gonna like it Hudson'

_'As long as it doesn't involve Rachel cheating on me it's fine Puck'_

'Please don't freak when we tell you okay?'

_'Is it that bad babe?'_

'Kinda... We are gonna fake me being pregnant'

_'Wait... what? Are you serious?'_

'Yes'

_'A...and I'll be the father right?'_

'O sweet lord of course you'll be the dad frankenteen'

_'Stop calling me that Santana! But are you sure you are okay with this babe?'_

'Positive'

_'Okay then let's do it'_

'You mean seriously?'

_'Yeah this could be fun'_

'Okay then, I'm gonna come over so we can discuss the details'

_'Aren't you grounded?'_

'So? You mean the pregnant girl can't see the father of her baby?'

_'Can't wait to see you babe'_

'I'll be right there love you'

_'Love you too'_

'You two are so sickening sweet' said Santana

'Gee thanks San' said Rachel 'but I gotta go now I'll be back in an hour be sure ginger is here'

'We'll have everything settled' said Puck 'Don't fuck Finn too much'

'Hey!' said Rachel 'I'll decide that myself thank you!'

'I mean it midget don't forget the time!' said Santana as Rachel ran out

'I won't!' yelled Rachel and then they heard the door slam

* * *

About an hour later Finn and Rachel walked to Rachels house hand in hand. They were standing in front of the Shuesters house when Rachel texted Santana to sent Emma outside to get the mail or something so she would see Finn and Rachel. Santana texted her back that she was on her way out and Rachel quickly pressed her lips on Finns. Kissing eachother sweet but passionate they heard Emma yell

'I thought I told you you're grounded?' and Emma came running towards them 'You young lady are in VERY much trouble! I will tell your father about this and he won't be happy! You can also forget to see Finn ever again in the next three months'

Rachel put up her best acting skills and started crying uncontrolably and she hugged Finn tight 'NO! You can't do this! You can't take him too! He is all I have left!' Finn hugged her tight and placed a kiss on her hair while he whispered 'I'm so sorry' in her ear

'WHAT is going on here?' asked Emma furious

'Please Miss Pillsbury don't blame this on Rachel she hasn't done anything wrong' said Finn as he tried to comfort his girlfriend who was soaking his shirt with her tears

'What do you mean she hasn't done anything wrong? She sneaked out of the house when she was grounded because she was doing some rather sinfull things on the party last friday which you know all about mister!' said Emma and Rachel cried even harder

'Do you see what you're doing to her?' said Finn 'You don't know anything about her'

'I demand to know what's going on!' said Emma

'I'm pregnant!' said Rachel while she looked Emma right in the eye 'Yes go on and scream at me how it was sinfull and the worst mistake of my life!'

'Babe you have to calm down stress is not good for the baby' said Finn

'You... you're pregnant?' said Emma

'Didn't she just tell you that?' said Finn and Rachel hid her face in Finn shirt

'Your parents will be so disappointed in you' said Emma

You don't think I know that?' said Rachel crying. Then Puck came running outside

'Woah hey what's going on Rach?' asked Puck when he saw his sister crying, god she was a good actrice

'I'm so sorry' whispered Rachel

'We never meant for this to happen' said Finn '... Rachel's pregnant'

Puck had tears in his eyes 'My... my little princess is pregnant?' said Puck and Rachel nodded. Puck pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead

'Everything will be alright' whispered Puck 'We'll all be there for you'

'Excuse me but I won't accept this!' said Emma 'I will call your parents about this because this has gone to far!'

Rachel started crying again and Finn kissed her lips softly and said 'We'll be okay babe we can do this, we can be a family you me and our little one'

'I love you' said Rachel and she kissed him again

'I love you more' said Finn and he swore he could hear Emma groan

**Sorry it's a short chapter! Did you guys like it?**

**PLEASE TELL ME F YOU LIKED IT! (:**

**xx**


	4. How?

**Hey guys I'm back with a new chapter :)**

**PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING!**

**I don't own Glee**

**Enjoy :)**

_**How to make your babysitter go nuts**_

'I don't know how long I'm gonna be able to keep faking a pregnancy!' said Rachel to her siblings, Rachel had been pretending to be pregnant for a week now. It had brought some changes though, Finn was now allowed to come over to 'discuss baby stuff' but they always went up to their room and ended up having sex, not something Emma was allowed to know. Most of the times Emma couldn't stand Finn and Rachel being in the same room as her discussing stuff about their baby and she usually left the house and that meant Quinn and Brittany could come over.

'Did you just say you want to back out of an acting job midget?' said Santana 'Waht kind of actrice are you?'

'Do you have ANY idea how fucking hard it is to fake a pregnancy?' said Rachel 'Ive been faking morning sickness so much lately I threw up for real yesterday!'

'Wait are you serious?' said Puck

'Yeah!' said Rachel 'And that is not the only thing, Emma makes me eat lots of fat stuff and I gained so much weight lately!'

'The only thing that is important now is that we keep faking your pregnancy so that she'll be gone forgood!' said Puck

'It's just so hard' said Rachel and she started crying 'I don't think I want to do his anymore'

'Woah relax chica' said Santana as she hugged her 'Listen we can cut the whole act when she is gone, just hang on for a bit okay?'

'Okay' said Rachel and she nodded

'Now who wants to see a movie?' said Puck 'I got this scary movie that you have to see!'

'I hate those movies!' said Rachel

'We'll watch Funny girl next time' said Santana and Rachel agreed to watch Pucks movie. Little did they know Emma had heard everything they had just discussed and she had come up with a plan.

**Two hours later**

'Rachel can you come downstairs I want to ask you something' said Emma and she heard Rachel curse and walk downstairs

'What is it?' said Rachel annoyed

'How many pregnancy tests did you take?' asked Emma

'One, why?' said Rachel

'Well I bought another one to see if the first test wasn't false positive' said Emma and she gave the test to Rachel 'Why don't you take it now?'

'N... now?' said Rachel nervous 'I'd rather do it alone'

'Oh you have nothing to be ashamed off' said Emma 'Just pee on the stick and we'll look at the result together okay?'

'Okay...' said Rachel and she went to the bathroom FUCK! They had been discovered! How was she going to do this? Well there was probably no other option then just take the test, show Emma it's negative and explain everything. Rachel sighed and took the test. When she came out of the bathroom Emma looked at her

'Did you take it?' said Emma and Rachel handed her the test

'Okay let's wait five minutes until we can see the result' said Emma cheerfull. After five minutes Emma took the test and looked on it, the test read one word

_pregnant_

Emma shook her head and looked at the test again. She was sure she had heard the kids talk about it! She turned around to face Rachel

'I... I can explain' said Rachel

'Ho... how is this possible?' said Emma

'I know it all sounds really crazy' said Rachel but Emma shook her head and handed her the test. Rachels eyes went wide as she read the single word of the test and tears appeared in her eyes. So it hadn't been from all the fake morning sickness that she had thrown up yesterday... that was morning sickness. Rachel dropped the test and started crying, she couldn't stop. She was only 16! How was she going to do this? A baby? NOW? Hr and Finn had planned to have children when they were 25 or something not 16 and 17!

'Rachel I think you should tell Finn' said Emma and Rachel looked up at her

'Yo... you know?' said Rachel

'I heard you three talk about it a few hours ago' said Emma 'This test was actualy the prove you had been lying but... it turns out it's not a lie'

Emma handed her the phone and Rachel called Finns number

'Hello?'

'Hey Finn it's me'

'Hey babe what's up?'

'Ca.. can you please come over?'

'What's wrong? Rach are you crying? O my god I'm coming over right away!'

'Please hurry' said Rachel and she hung up the phone and ran to her room where she fell on her bed crying. SHe had officially ruined her life.

'Hello Ms Pillsbury' said Finn when Emma had opened the door of the Shuesters house 'Is Rachel there?'

'Yes she's in her room' said Emma and Finn rushed upstairs. When he opened the door of Rachel room he saw his tiny girlfriendlie on her bed crying. He quickly scooped her into a hug, stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head

'Hey baby' whispered Finn in her ear 'What's the matter? Why are you crying?'

'I'm pregnant Finn' said Rachel and she looked up at him

'Yeah I know' said Finn laughing

'No Finn look at me!' sai Rachel and Finn looked into her eyes 'I'm really pregnant' and she handed him the test and Finn let a single tear roll from his eye. Rachel Barbra Shuester, the love of his life, was expecting his baby...

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**xx**


	5. Too late?

**Sorry for not updating guys! But here is a new chapter**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**A/N: This chapter will include angst**

**I don't won Glee**

**Enjoy :)**

_**How to make your babysitter go nuts**_

'Ho... how is this possible?' said Finn 'We always used protection!'

'How should I know that?!' said Rachel

'I'm so sorry baby' said Finn as he hugged her tighter and kissed the top of her head 'But we'll get through this okay? You me and our baby'

'You... you won't leave me?' said Rachel and she looked up at him with teary eyes. Finn kissed her soft lips and whispered

'I'll never leave you'

'I love you' said Rachel

'I love you too Rach' said Finn and he kissed her again before resting his hand on her stomach 'And I love our baby too' Rachel kissed him again, but then Santana and Puck came in

'Redhead told us you had something to tell us' said Santana

'Yea spill the beans' said Puck and Rachel looked up at him 'Hey have you been crying? Did Hudson hurt you?!'

'No! He would never hurt me!' said Rachel 'But there is something I uhmm we have to tell you...' and she looked at Finn

'Rachel's pregnant' whispered Finn

'For real' said Rachel and she handed them the test. Both of them were silent for a few moments before Santana started yelling at Finn in spanish and Puck grabbed Finns shoulders and looked him in the eyes, his expression furious

'DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO HER?' yelled Puck in his face 'YOU RUINED HER LIFE! HER FUTURE! HER BROADWAY PLANS! EVERYTHING IS GONE NOW!' Rachel looked at him in shock and she knew he was telling the truth. How could she raise a baby and be on Broadway?

'YOU DON'T THINK I KNOW THAT?' yelled Finn back 'I know what I did and I am so sorry for it! I... it hurts me too you know?! But she is the love of my life and we'll get through this'

'Finn... I think you should go before Noah loses his temper' whispered Rachel

'Okay...' said Finn and he kissed her softly 'I love you Rach and we can do this'

'I'm so sorry Rae' said Santana when Finn was gone and she hugged her sister tight 'We'll be there for you right Puck?'

'I... I don't know' said Puck 'I never imagined you getting pregnant at such a young ae... I'm very disappointed in you Rachel'

'I know you are, but please support me' said Rachel crying

'Not yet, right now I can't even look at you' said Puck and he walked out

'He'll come around' said Santana 'Just give him some time'

'Ca... can you go now?' said Rachel 'I'd like some time alone'

'Okay sweetie but tell me when you need anything okay?' said Santana before she left. Rachel sat on her bed thinking. How could she let this happen to her? She was only 16! And Finn... he was going to be a 17 year old father. She looked at a picture of them together at the lake a few months back. He looked so young and relaxed. Way too young to become a father... She couldn't do this to him. It was already bad enough she had ruined her own life, but she couldn't ruin his too. She made a decision and grabbed the phone. She dialed the number of the hospital.

'Hello? You're speaking with Rachel Berry, I'd like to make an appointment... for an abortion' said Rachel

* * *

'Rach why are you so quiet?' asked Kurt the next day, they were hanging out in her room 'You're never quiet, something is bothering you'

'Kurt it's nothing' said Rachel

'You can tell me' said Kurt

'It's nothing! It'll be over soon anyway' said Rachel not looking at him

'What do you mean?' said Kurt

'I just have to deal with... something' said Rachel

'Sounds rather vague to me' said Kurt 'I'm your best friend, come on tell me!'

'I DON'T WANT TO TELL YOU KURT!' yelled Rachel suddenly, then she realized that she had just yelled at her best friend 'I... I'm gonna go the bathroom be right back' Kurt looked after her with a weird expression on his face. What was up with Rachel? She always told him everything! Maybe it had something to do with Finn? He looked around her room, and suddenly saw her diary lying on her desk. It was unlocked. He knew he shouldn't be looking into this but he wanted to find out what was going on with his best friend. He read the last things she had written down

_... I'm having an abortion on tuesday at 1 pm, I can't go through a pregnancy. I can't make Finn a father at age 17! I'll just tell him I had a miscarriage. I know it's a cruel thing to do, but it's for the best. I'll always love this baby, but it's just too early. _

He stared in shock. His best friend was pregnant with his brothers baby and was going to have an abortion tomorrow... He had to put a stop to this, but it wasn't any of his business was it? He heard the bathroom door close and he quickly put the diary away and grabbed his coat.

'You're going?' asked Rachel disappointed

'Yeah I just... have to sort some stuff out' said Kurt and he rushed out of the door. The entire time he was talking to her he hadn't been able to keep his eyes from her stomach. It was still flat and it would probably stay flat for years, after tomorrow. He didn't know what to do... should he tell Finn or not?

When he arrived home he saw Burt yelling at Finn and Carole sitting next to him crying. _What the...? _

'What's going on here?' said Kurt

'Tell him Finn' said Carole, still crying. Finn looked down and whispered

'Rachel is pregnant'

Putting on his best acting skills he pretended to be surprised 'What? Finn! How could you be so irresponsible?'

'I'm sorry okay! I don't know what happened! Look I didn't want this to happen either but it did! I... I'm torn over it okay?' said Finn and he rushed upstairs. Kurt didn't see him until the next morning when he came out of his room with red puffy eyes.

'Hey...' said Kurt 'How are you holding up?'

'You're not yelling at me?' said Finn sarcastic 'I'm surprised'

'Look I'm sorry I got mad yesterday it's just... you're my brother and she is my best friend' said Kurt 'I didn't want this to happen to you guys yet'

'But it did' said Finn 'A... and you know what the worst part is? I ruined her future, I ruined every chance of her being on Broadway. It's all my fault'

'No Finn look at me!' said Kurt 'You didn't ruin her chances cause even with a baby she could still be on Broadway! By the time she graduates the baby will be 2 years old! She can go to a fancy performing arts school in New york and you can come with her'

'You think?' said Finn

'I know' said Kurt 'But.. that's not going to happen probably'

'What do you mean?' asked Finn confused and Kurt sighed

'She's having a abortion' whispered Kurt and Finn looked at him

'WHAT?'

'I read her diary and she wrote she was having an abortion because she didn't want to make you a teenage dad and ruin your future' said Kurt

'That is crazy!' yelled Finn 'I love her! Fuck I even love that baby already! She didn't ruin my future she only made it better!'

'Then tell her! She's having an abortion today' said Kurt

'What time and where?' said Finn and he rushed to the hall to put on his shoes

'At 1 pm and I think at the hospital' said Kurt

'Okay thanks brother and tell mom I'm gone!' said Finn as he rushed out the door. Kurt sighed and looked at the time. It was 12:45...

**Will Finn be in time to stop the abortion?**

**Read it in the next chapter**

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW IT MEANS A LOT!**

**Sorry for the short chapter btw next one will be longer!**

**xoxo**


End file.
